Spider of Amity Park
by Spidey108
Summary: What if instead of being in the Ultimates, Jessica Drew was put in Amity Park to live a normal life? What if she became friends with Danny Fenton? Will she keep a normal life? Or will the Parker luck be passed on through her. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Normal Town

**I had this idea in my head for a while and I'm not giving up on Renegades but I figured I could do this and continue it if I get positive reviews, so please enjoy!**

**And as for not posting the eighth chapter of Renegades it's because I thought I had it finished only to realize that the way I brought Nyx in was too random and the Renegades being too accepting of it, so I need to rework it before I post it and I'm still trying to write out a draft for something that I want to be published, a Novel if you will, and with trying not to give my friends and family the cold shoulder in favor of typing as well as continuing my part-time job to save up for college I'm pretty swamped.**

** Alright, that's enough complaining from me! So I hope you enjoy this one!**

_**Chapter 01: A Not So Normal Town**_

Jessica Drew a brunette fourteen year old girl with caramel eyes, wearing a red buttoned shirt and blue jeans, sighed as she walked through the halls of Casper High in Amity Park, Illinois. It's been two weeks since she met Peter Parker, the person she was cloned from and she managed to get out of being drafted into the Ultimates, the premiere Superhero team that was created by the American Government.

Steve Rogers, or as the world calls him Captain America, protested to Jessica being in the Ultimates, not being sexist or doubting her skills, but because she was created and didn't have any choice besides running away from Otto Octavius, her creator.

Thor and Tony Stark were with him on that one, so Nick Fury decided to avoid a headache and let her live a normal life until she was eighteen and that would be when she was going to be drafted.

It might only be four years before she loses her choice in the matter, but it'll be four years of freedom to do what she chooses, how she chooses… Within reason of course.

But it was her first day and Jessica only had the memories of Peter Parker's time at school, so she was a little nervous.

'_Come on Parker-DREW!_' Jessica hastily corrected herself remembering that she wasn't Peter. '_… God being a clone is so confusing-._' Then Jessica blinked as her spider-sense went off before colliding with someone and falling down.

"Oof." Shaking her head, Jessica looked to see that she accidently walked into a black haired teen, wearing a white shirt with a red oval on the front and blue jeans. "Sorry." The teen apologized getting up and reaching down to help her up. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That makes two of us." Jessica said sheepishly before holding out a hand. "I'm Jessica Drew."

"Danny Fenton." Danny shook her hand. "Again, sorry."

"It's no problem." Jessica said before the bell rang and both of their eyes widened at being late. "Oh man, I don't even know where Mr. Lancer's class is!"

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny looked at Jessica. "He's the English teacher. Follow me I have his class right now."

Jessica sighed in relief. "Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Late Mr. Fenton and you must be Ms. Drew?" A bald overweight man with a black goatee, wearing a blue shirt, asked as he put down a book he was using to teach class with.

"Sorry I got lost and he was showing me around." Jessica lied about that last part, since Danny helped her out already.

"Very well." Mr. Lancer said before pointing to a chair that was in between another empty chair and an African American wearing glasses, a red beret along with a yellow turtleneck. "That is your seat for the rest of the year Ms. Drew."

Jessica nodded although she was a little unnerved at how the African American boy smiled slyly and winked. '_Oh God._' She thought in horror as she realized one thing.

Boys will hit on her.

For other girls, that wouldn't be a problem, but due to her being a clone of a guy, that is a scary thought.

As soon as she sat down, the boy reached into his shorts and pulled out mouth spray and sprayed the inside of his mouth. "Hello, I'm Tucker Foley as in too fine." He wiggled his eyebrow slyly.

Feeling creeped out on having a guy hit on her, Jessica smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm not looking to start a relationship." She said hoping he would drop it without her having to be forceful.

Tucker's smile disappeared as he groaned. "What is it with ladies dissing the good looks?" He asked like it was a crime.

"How about the lack of good looks?" Danny joked sitting on the other side of Jessica before looking at her. "Don't take it the wrong way, Tuck here does that to every girl and no one said yes yet."

"Hey." Tucker protested about his earlier comment. "I have the charm and the looks." He looked over at a random girl. "Hi I'm-."

"Not interested." The girl said shooting him down before he could even begin.

"Harsh." Jessica noted at the rejection before looking forward to listen to the lesson.

"Thanks though." Danny said to Jessica. "For getting me out of trouble."

"It wasn't really a lie." Jessica told him honestly. "I was lost and you showed me around by leading me to Mr. Lancer's classroom."

"True." Danny conceded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the class was over, Jessica was opening her locker when she heard a high pitched voice. "**FENTON!**"

Blinking in confusion, Jessica turned to see a blonde football jock in a red letterman jacket chasing Danny and what shocked Jessica was the remarkable resemblance to Flash Thompson.

"I'm going to take this F out on your face!" The Flash look-a-like shouted as he chased a scared Danny.

Frowning as she slammed her locker shut, Jessica put her foot out and tripped the Flash clone as he ran by her, causing him to do a face plant and a lot of people in the hallway laughed as Danny looked back to see what happened.

"Who's the wise guy-?" The Flash clone asked before seeing Jessica with her arms crossed.

"You know you remind me of a certain person." Jessica said in a dangerous tone.

But the Flash clone didn't hear the tone. "Oh yeah? Who?" He asked although he was smiling.

"Just a nobody that always picked on my brother." Jessica said in anger before walking off.

Sure she might be a clone, but she considers Peter a brother at least.

"That's twice I owe you." Danny said as he caught up with her after the Flash clone left.

"Once." Jessica corrected. "I already repaid you for helping me out."

"Yeah, well thanks for tripping Dash-."

"Dash?" Jessica had a weird look before she busted out laughing. "His name is Dash?"

"Uh yes?" Danny didn't get why she was laughing.

"The one who picked on my brother was a blonde football jock named Flash." Jessica said with a chuckle.

Danny blinked processing that before grinning. "Small world."

"Very." Jessica agreed as she pulled her lunch out of her backpack. "Well, see you later Danny."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school, Jessica was in her house by the phone. "You can do this." She muttered as she picked it up and dialed the Parker's number. "Just a phone call. Just a phone call… I can't do this-." She was about to hang up when someone answered the phone.

"_Hello?_" An elderly female voice answered and Jessica's voice was caught in her throat as she heard May Parker on the other side.

"Ms. Parker?" Jessica got out trying not to say Aunt May. "I-Is Peter there?"

"_Who is this?_" May asked with a little suspicion surprising Jessica, before she remembered that May found out about Peter being Spider-Man, during the night she met him.

"My name is Jessica Drew and I'm a friend from Grade school." Jessica lied, trying not to let her voice crack. "I found my old yearbook and I'm trying to get in contact with my old friends."

May was silent on the other end and Jessica was afraid that she didn't believe her before she heard. "_Peter, there's a Jessica Drew on the phone for you._"

A few seconds later, Peter's voice came through. "Hello?" He asked in confusion not knowing a Jessica.

"Hey Peter." Jessica said with a small smile. "It's Spider-Woman."

"_Oh._" Recognition was in Peter's voice. "_Hey, how are you doing?_" Then off the phone he said to May. "_I do know her Aunt May, I just needed to jog my memory._"

"Good, I'm in Illinois right now."

"_Illinois?_" Peter sounded surprised as he went outside to talk to her without Aunt May overhearing. "_That's pretty far away._"

"Yeah, I also wanted to apologize about what happened the night we met-."

"_That wasn't your fault._" Peter told her referring to Fury trying to arrest him, Gwen coming back from the dead as Carnage and Aunt May having a heart attack. "_Hell I would've done the same thing in your shoes… Apparently I did._"

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah, so how are things going in New York?"

"_Oh the usual, Shocker's off the streets again._"

"Again?" Jessica asked in shock.

"_Yeah you would think he learned by now._" Peter joked with a laugh. "_So how did you get to Illinois?_"

"Fury."

Peter understood immediately. "_Ah._" Then he stopped as he thought about something. "_Wait, why exactly did Fury approach you?_"

"… To draft me into the Ultimates."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Peter checked around to make sure no one heard his shout before saying a little quieter. "_Is he crazy?! You're underage like I am._"

"Apparently I didn't count because I was a clone." Jessica said humorlessly. "But Captain America, Thor and Iron Man wouldn't have it so I'm in Illinois living a normal life for four years before he does draft me."

Peter gave a sigh in relief. "_Well that's good._"

Jessica smiled a bit because this was going a lot better than she thought.

She was worried that Peter was still getting over the fact that he had a female clone and well she wouldn't have blamed him because someone did mess with his DNA.

Then Jessica frowned in sadness. "Did they ever give Tarantula a burial?"

"_Taran-._" Peter's eyes widened in realization as he remembered the black suited clone with the extra limbs that was killed by Octavius. "_I don't think so… I can do that if you want._"

"No, I'll do it." Jessica sighed wondering how she could convince Fury to let her do this.

"_So how's Illinois?_" Peter asked to change the subject.

"It's great." Jessica answered gratefully. "I made two friends already… And apparently Flash has a clone."

"_Oh God._" Peter shuddered on the other end. "_There are two of them?!_"

"Yeah and get this, his name is Dash."

"_…_" It was silent for a few seconds before Peter busted out laughing on the other end. "_Wow._"

"I know, right?"

"_Yeah I-._" Peter stopped talking for a few seconds before sighing. "_I need to go._"

"Crime in progress?"

"_No, I'm taking MJ out on a date._"

"Oh, have fun-." Then Jessica realized something. "Wait, I thought you were dating Kitty Pryde."

"_Oh um…_" Peter chuckled nervously. "_Something happened and well I ended back up with MJ._"

It was obvious that Peter didn't want to talk about it as Jessica sighed. "Alright, have fun."

"_Thanks._" Peter hung up.

"I think that went well." Jessica said as she hung the phone up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two months now and so far, Jessica has been fitting in well with the school as well as hanging out with Danny and Tucker in school. So far there has been no problems with her wanting to pull a Peter and go out to fight crime, probably why Fury chose Amity Park for her to live a normal life, and she did gain two friends.

Although she has yet to hang out with them after school and no one else went to be her friend because of her A-Average she managed to obtain in the two months and also because Danny and Tucker were at the lowest standing point of the popularity ladder, not even the chess players and the school band hung out with them because they weren't cool enough, heck even the debate team avoids them.

Jessica doesn't see why though.

They were funny, Danny wanted to be an Astronaut and Tucker wanted to be a Millionaire in charge of his own tech company and they were true friends instead of just people who hung out because they were in school.

"Earth to Jessica." Blinking as a hand waved in front of her face, Jessica looked at Danny. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what?" Jessica asked with a sheepish smile.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to Nasty Burger later on with Tucker and me after school." Danny repeated his question.

"Nasty Burger?" Jessica asked in confusion.

Danny laughed. "Don't worry; it's better than it sounds." He promised her. "Tucker and I are going, and we thought you would want to come since we only hang out with you in school."

"Well…" Jessica thought about it before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, how are you enjoying Amity Park?" Tucker asked curiously eating a French fry.

"It's peaceful." Jessica said as she drank the soda she ordered. "Much more peaceful than New York-."

"You're from New York?" Danny asked in shock.

Jessica blinked. "Yeah, I never mentioned it?"

"No." Tucker confirmed before chuckling. "Danny is a Fanboy when it comes to heroes."

"N-No I'm not." Danny said looking red in the face. "I just think it's cool that there are people protecting others."

"Yeah." Jessica said thinking about how the hero life really is, or how it is from Peter's point of view.

"Alright, next question." Tucker said with a grin. "Do you play video games?"

"A little." Jessica lied, remembering when Peter played Left 4 Dead with Harry Osborn. "I prefer to read a bit."

Tucker looked horrified, until Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him." He said reaching for a French fry. "Favorite hero?"

Tucker coughed something that suspiciously sounded like 'Fanboy' causing Danny to glare.

"Don't really have one." Jessica admitted sheepishly. "When you lived in a city where they're common it gets a little old."

Now Danny looked horrified before he thought about that. "Yeah I suppose so-." Then his horrified look returned. "Oh no."

Looking confused, Jessica turned to see a silver RV that was built like a tank roll up with a green F emblem on it.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you." Tucker said to Danny before looking at him. "Can I have your fries?"

Danny gave Tucker a glare. "Not cool, Tuck."

"Uh, what's going on?" Jessica asked in confusion as a giant of a man wearing an orange Hazmat Suit came out followed by a thin woman in a teal Hazmat suit wearing red goggles.

"… My parents." Danny confessed with his hands on the side of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh." Jessica could see why he was freaking out as they approached their table.

"Danny!" The big man boomed with a grin. "You have to come home! We finished the Ghost Portal."

If possible, Danny looked even more mortified while Jessica raised an eyebrow. '_Ghost Portal?_'

"Sorry Tucker and-." The woman looked at Jessica in confusion. "And you are?"

"Jessica Drew." Jessica said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack Fenton." Maddie said returning the smile. "We're professional Ghost Hunters."

"That's… Interesting." Jessica said honestly, because after everything that Peter's seen before she was created she should have more of an open mind.

Right now Danny looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die and Jessica didn't blame him in the slightest.

"Ghost Portal?" Tucker's seen the Fenton lab before and he looked excited. "Can I see it too?"

"Great idea!" Jack said with a giant smile. "Both of you can come!"

Jessica blinked wondering about that before she shrugged. "Sure, it could be interesting."

For some reason, her spider-sense went off as she entered the RV.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Let it be said, that Jessica did not want to get in the Fenton RV if Jack Fenton was driving ever again.

Hell, she would rather go on a trip around New York fighting Vulture and Beetle at the same time without webbing.

She didn't even realize she was shaking until, Danny and Tucker helped her out of the seat. "Heheh, I guess I should've warned you?" Danny said a little weakly.

Jessica didn't have it in her to glare as she tried to stop shaking.

"Wait until we turn it on." Jack said looking like an enthusiastic child in a candy shop. "We're going to plug it in and BLAM! We'll punch a hole into another dimension!"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at that vaguely thinking of Peter's memories of Reed Richards getting along with this man, if this Ghost Portal works.

"It won't work." A new voice said, drawing everyone's attention to a sixteen year old girl with ginger hair and wearing a black shirt. "Ghosts don't exist."

"Now Jazz, of course they do." Maddie said with a look.

"No they don't Mom." Jazz Fenton said with her arms crossed. "I think you need to get normal jobs instead of wasting away on stuff that is science fiction."

"Don't you want to watch Jazzy?" Jack asked looking a little like a kicked puppy as he used his daughters childhood nickname.

"It's Jazz." Jazz said hating that nickname before looking over to see Jessica with Danny and Tucker. "Sorry you had to hear the argument, I'm Jazz Fenton."

"Jessica Drew." Jessica shook Jazz's hand.

"Ah you're Jessica?" Jazz said causing Jessica to blink in confusion. "Danny said that he made a friend around two months ago."

"He did?" Jessica turned to see Danny talking to Tucker about something.

"Thanks." Jazz said as she walked by Jessica to leave. "Danny doesn't really make many friends."

Jessica was confused by that before Jack and Maddie led her, Danny and Tucker to the basement and let's just say the nerdish nature that she got from Peter came out as she saw tech that Reed Richards and Tony Stark would be drooling over.

"Whoa." Jessica looked around in awe.

"Now are you kids ready to see us make history?" Jack asked loudly, getting his hyped up excitement back. "Stand back."

"Dude, you really think they'll do it?" Tucker whispered to Danny as Jack and Maddie checked the schematics. "It would be pretty cool."

"It would." Danny agreed, although he frowned. "But they're talking about punching a hole into the land of the dead, I want them to succeed, but I can't help but think that it's a waste of time."

"That's what people said about Reed Richards work before the Fantastic Four were created." Jessica said with a shrug before wincing. "Then again if they succeed, do they have anything to fight anything that tries to kill them?"

Danny and Tucker's eyes went wide as they thought about that possibility. "Uh, your parents do have weapons right?" Tucker asked nervously as he was eyeing the Fenton's about to plug the machine in.

"They do, but the weapons haven't been tested on Ghosts before." Danny admitted looking a little more nervous. "So it'll be down to pure luck."

"**BANZAI!**" Jack shouted as he jammed the plugs together and the machine sparked to life before dying. "Huh?"

"I don't get it." Maddie looked surprised. "Why didn't it work?"

"It didn't work?" Jack pulled off a sad puppy look pretty well and Maddie noticed.

"It's alright, maybe we looked over something." She said leading Jack upstairs leaving the three teens down there.

"Uh." Jessica gave Danny a look for that scene as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, my parents are always like that."

"Weird." Tucker's voice caused them to look and see the teen by the blueprints. "It should've worked."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Danny asked walking up to him. "They plugged it in, it didn't work."

"But the designs are flawless." Tucker said looking at Danny as Jessica began to look over the blueprints as well. "Your parents designed a lot of working inventions."

"Everyone has a failed experiment." Danny said with a shrug.

"I suppose so." Jessica said narrowing her eyes at the machine because she agreed with Tucker after looking over the blueprints.

"It would've been cool if it worked." Tucker commented looking at Danny. "Your parents would've been happy."

Then Danny smiled as a thought hit him. "Do you think they would be happy if I fixed it for them?"

"What?" Jessica asked in shock at hearing that question.

"Oh, they're always going on about how smart Jazz is and comparing Danny to her." Tucker explained despite Danny's glare. "I think he wants to do this to get out of her shadow."

"Alright, fine." Danny threw his hands up in frustration. "Yes I do want to get out of my sisters shadow, happy?"

"Can you say that again?" Tucker asked turning the tape recorder in his PDA on.

"No." Danny answered with a glare.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Jessica asked looking at the machine and even though her spider-sense hasn't gone off, she had a bad feeling.

"What could go wrong?" Danny asked reaching inside of a cabinet and pulling out a white Hazmat suit with black gloves, boots and a black belt out.

Jessica gave Danny a deadpanned look. "Never say those four words." She said to him in a very serious voice. "Trust me on that one."

"Okay, poor choice of words." Danny admitted putting the Hazmat suit on. "But seriously, the machine doesn't even work."

As he zipped the Hazmat suit up, Jessica covered her mouth to smother her laughter while Tucker wasn't so kind and busted out laughing.

Looking annoyed, Danny crossed his arms. "And what is so funny?"

"Uh, you should take your Dad's face off the front." Jessica said since Tucker was too busy trying to breathe.

Blinking in confusion, Danny looked down only to grimace as he saw the sticker of his Dad sporting a very cheesy grin. "That's just wrong."

As he ripped the sticker off, Jessica finally let a small giggle escape before she frowned.

'_Did I just giggle?_' Jessica thought to herself in confusion. '_A straight up giggle? I must be getting used to being a girl._'

Not noticing, Jessica's frown, Danny walked inside of the Ghost Portal with a wrench while Tucker took a picture with his PDA. "So, do you think this will work?"

"I don't know." Tucker answered with a shrug. "If Danny does get it to work then it would be cool-."

Jessica's spider-sense went off suddenly causing her to spin around as the Ghost Portal began to hum with electricity around it and her eyes widened. "**DANNY!**" She shouted trying to get his attention. "**GET OUT OF THERE!**"

"**I'M TRYING!**" Danny shouted and both Jessica and Tucker could see that his foot was caught in some wires.

"Hang on." Tucker went to run forward but Jessica put a hand to stop him. "What are you-?"

"Promise me you won't scream." Jessica said as she shot webbing from her fingers towards Danny causing both boys to gape in shock.

"How?" Danny said as Jessica began to pull him loose.

"I'll explain later-." Jessica was cut off as the machine turned on and obliterated the web and knocking her back as Danny screamed in agony.

"**DANNY!**" Tucker shouted as he went to run towards the plug but the electricity sparking from the portal blocked his path. "**WE NEED TO SHUT IT DOWN!**"

Following her instincts, Jessica weaved her way through the sparks of electricity listening to her spider-sense as she made it to the fuse box and shut the power off.

But as the machine died down, they saw Danny stumbling out only he had pure white hair and glowing green eyes, and the Hazmat suit colors were reversed.

Then as he collapsed, a ring of light surrounded his mid-torso and went off in different directions, turning him back to normal without the Hazmat Suit.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked before looking at Jessica. "And how did you move like that?!"

"Can we wait for Danny to wake up? I don't want to explain twice." Jessica answered but the truth was she wanted time to come up with a cover story for her abilities.

Before Tucker could answer, there was a stampede of noise rushing down the stairs as Jack and Maddie busted in with weapons before they saw Tucker and Jessica dragging Danny away from the portal that was now giving off smoke.

"What happened?!" Maddie asked in a worried tone.

"The Ghost Portal started giving out electrical sparks and began to electrocute Danny." Tucker explained with a worried look. "I couldn't reach the plug, so Jessica went for the fuse box."

Danny groaned in pain as Jack lifted him up. "We'll get him to the Fenton Medical Bay."

"You have a medical bay?" Jessica asked in confusion as they ran up the basement.

As they left, the Ghost Portal began to hum with power again and the blast doors slowly closed as a green vortex appeared inside of it.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? And Sam is in this, her family moved a few months before Jessica moved there so she will be mentioned and may come in at one point.**

** As for why I did Ultimate Jessica, I figured that since she isn't really used in the Ultimate Comics that much, except for the new ones, she would work perfectly as well as being a girl with the mind of a guy she has a lot of stuff to get used to.**

** Oh and Ultimatum hasn't happened, I may have it happen but I haven't decided yet.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Against Ghost

**Alright, after this chapter I'm going to work on the next chapter of Renegades and hopefully have it up by Monday, if I don't then something in my life got in the way of me posting it. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 02: Ghost against Ghost**_

Jessica was worried because Danny's been unconscious for two days now.

She and Tucker went to school while Danny's parents called in with him being sick and they already had a doctor come in and take a look at him.

'_Damnit, I should've reacted faster._' Jessica thought as she looked down. '_If I didn't waste any time worrying over the fact that Danny and Tucker would freak out on my abilities, I could've gotten him out before he was electrocuted._'

Jack and Maddie were by him for the last day or so before they had to go down to see why the Ghost Portal electrocuted him so right now, she and Tucker were waiting by Danny's bed.

Jazz was also seeing how he was doing but she spent most of her time trying to tell her parents to just stop building 'Ghost' stuff and using Danny's accident as an example of what happened.

Another reason that Jessica was waiting for Danny to wake up was because of what she saw with him having white hair before turning back to normal.

'_This machine gave him powers._' Jessica thought as Danny was slowly breathing. '_Fury will find out about this someday and try to put him in the Ultimates if his powers are useful._'

Jessica clenched her fists at the thought of SHIELD's drafting program for Metahumans that was created after Norman Osborn turned himself into the Green Goblin.

Tucker however, was eyeing Jessica trying to figure out how she could do all that stuff but he was leaving the questions alone until Danny woke up, knowing that she didn't want to explain twice, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Ugh." Both Jessica and Tucker looked up as Danny groaned and his eyes opened up before he put a hand in front of them to block the light that was burning his eyes. "Gah, w-where am I?"

"You're in your parent's medical bay, you've been out for two days." Tucker answered causing Danny to bolt up in shock.

"Two days?!" He asked before wincing from the pain of moving too fast.

"Easy." Jessica told him placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back down. "You're going to hurt yourself by moving like that."

Danny nodded before frowning as he remembered something. "D-Didn't you shoot webs from your fingers?" He asked unsure if he imagined it or not.

"Yeah, can you please explain that?" Tucker asked feeling relived that Danny was awake and that they were going to get some answers.

"Uh, well…" Jessica looked down. "As you can guess I have powers, but unlike my brother I don't swing around in red and blue tights."

"Swing around in red and blue-?" Danny's eyes widened as he connected the dots. "Spider-Man is your brother?!"

"Whoa." Tucker didn't expect that. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well it's not something I like to advertise." Jessica told them already feeling guilty about lying about her origins, but there is no way she is saying that she's a female clone of a guy, that would raise a lot of awkward questions. "Plus it's also my brother's secret that's at risk and people don't really accept people with powers-."

"Oh, right." Danny said looking down remembering the opinions on Mutants to the public. "So you're a Mutant?"

"Metahuman." Jessica corrected. "There's a difference… So do you feel any different?"

"Besides being in pain, no why?" Danny asked not noticing his left hand turning invisible.

"Uh, because your left hand just disappeared." Tucker bluntly said causing Danny to look down and freak out.

"**GAH!**" Danny held his hand up before it reappeared. "What the hell?!"

"Calm down." Jessica said sternly. "The accident obviously gave you powers and you panicking won't help-."

Danny then turned intangible and fell through the bed except for his arm, which Tucker and Jessica grabbed, before hoisting him back up as he turned tangible and laid him back down on the bed.

"Where are my parents?" Danny asked hoping that they won't see this.

"In the lab now that the Ghost Portal is on." Tucker said before he realized something. "Holy crap, dude I think you have Ghost Powers."

Danny blinked and was silent as he processed that before he grimaced. "Oh shit." He muttered with his face in his hands. "This is bad."

"It is?" Jessica raised an eyebrow in confusion because she was pretty sure that his first reaction would've been excitement like how Peter's was given how much he liked superheroes.

"I have Ghost Powers, my parents are Ghost Hunters." Danny looked like he was hyperventilating. "This is really bad."

"Danny!" Maddie ran in quickly as she and Jack were on their way up to see how he was and the poor teen was nearly crushed from the hugs that both of his parents gave him and Jazz ran in with a relieved smile before she frowned.

"Mom! Dad! You're crushing him!" Jazz told them causing them to let Danny go and while they were looking at Jazz sheepishly, Danny turned invisible and back before they turned to him again.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah." Danny smiled nervously. "Just a little sore."

"Oh my baby." Maddie cried hugging him while Danny went red from embarrassment at that.

"**MOM!**"

Tucker smothered his laughter while Jessica smiled a bit before frowning as she looked at the scene of a family, something she doesn't have.

Shaking her head, Jessica forced a smile on her face as she looked at Tucker. "I think we should leave, since this is a family moment."

"Yeah, we should." Tucker agreed as they left while Maddie, Jack and Jazz were fussing over Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lying on her bed later that night, Jessica was watching the ceiling as she thought about what happened while Danny was having his family moment.

'_Was I actually jealous?_' Jessica thought to herself as she thought about her memories-… No, of Peter's memories with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. '_He has real memories while I have fake ones. I-… I am jealous, I want to see Aunt May and call her that again… I want a family._'

Shaking her head, Jessica tried to get the memories out of her head before she sighed. "Maybe I should've let Dr. Reilly wipe my mind." She muttered sitting up and looking down. "That way I wouldn't have these fake memories."

Then Jessica heard the computer she managed to get herself beep and she was curious so she pressed a button to see Danny and Tucker's face on the screen. "What the hell?"

"Hey." Tucker waved through his camera. "Took a while to find your computer."

"D-Did you hack my computer to open a web video chat?" Jessica asked in shock.

"Yup." Tucker said with a proud smile. "I'm a master hacker."

Rolling her eyes but smiling a bit, Jessica turned to Danny. "Are you feeling alright?"

"A bit." Danny muttered as his arm turned invisible. "Gah, I've been trying to keep this from happening all day and it was only through pure luck that my parents didn't see it."

"You need to learn control." Jessica stated remembering how Peter learned to control his strength, one of the few memories she was happy to have so she could control hers with no problem.

"I've been trying." Danny muttered under his breath.

Tucker blinked before frowning. "Aw man, I'm the only normal one here."

"In what universe are you normal?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"Hey!" Tucker glared at Danny, but it was a half-hearted one since Danny was still joking around after what happened. "So what now? Are you going to tell Sam?"

"Sam?" Jessica looked confused. "Who's Sam?"

"Oh, Sam is a friend of ours that moved to France last year." Danny explained to Jessica. "She's a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian who was also a Goth."

"She's a what?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny simplified it. "We actually told her about you the day we met you and she's wanted to meet you."

Jessica looked down. "I don't know." She said to them. "I'm not really a people person."

"You don't have to tell her about your abilities." Tucker told her. "Just say hi and actually talk, now back to my question."

"I honestly think that Sam wouldn't care if I have Ghost powers or not, but I just want to keep it between the three of us, alright?" Danny gave them a look. "Especially from my parents."

"I won't tell." Tucker promised.

"Wouldn't be the first secret I kept." Jessica quipped.

Danny smiled knowing Tucker wouldn't break this promise, he didn't know about Jessica, but she keeps her powers a secret so he can trust her to keep his.

"Thanks."

"So, who's up for playing D.O.O.M?" Tucker asked eliciting an excited grin from Danny and a confused look from Jessica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm surprised that you're in school." Jessica commented as the next day Danny was walking through the halls of Casper High with her and Tucker.

"I can't risk my parents seeing me disappear." Danny sighed as his leg did that before turning back.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "So you figured coming to a place full of hundreds of teenagers that could see it anytime was a good idea?"

"… I plead the fifth." Danny muttered under his breath before sighing. "But I really need control!"

"The control it." Jessica gave him a look. "It's a mental exercise, just focus on being seen and solid."

"It can't be that easy." Danny said looking at her.

"It takes practice." Jessica admitted before looking at him after making sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation. "It's the same way with my brother and I controlling our strength, we have to hold back all the time to avoid seriously hurting someone."

"How strong are you anyways?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I can lift up to six tons." Jessica answered like it was no big deal making Danny and Tucker gape.

"Six tons?" Danny asked weakly before his eyes widened. "So you can help me train with my powers!"

"What?" Jessica gave him a look.

"Please, I really need help-." Danny went to plead, but his pants turned intangible and fell to his feet causing everyone in the hallway to turn and see his tightie whities before they busted out laughing.

"Yeah, he really needs help." Tucker commented as Danny pulled his pants up in embarrassment.

Jessica had a hand in her face, because she was trying to keep from being involved in anything that has to do with powers, but she couldn't just leave Danny on his own in this situation. "Fine." She said with a sigh. "Thankfully it's Friday so we can work on it during the weekend."

"Thank you." Danny said with a relieved look.

The bell rang making all three of their eyes widened before they took off towards class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mr. Lancer was droning on and on about Edgar Allen Poe as Tucker was just messing with his PDA, taking notes as well as looking up music videos since he was wearing wireless headphones underneath his beret, Danny had an elbow propped up on his desk trying not to fall asleep and Jessica was just doodling on her notebook paper, most of the doodles were memories of Peter fighting alongside other heroes or fighting against his enemies and her drawings weren't pretty bad in her opinion, as she drew the time he met the Green Goblin.

Looking over, Jessica saw that Danny fell asleep and the arm holding his head turned intangible causing his face to fall forward and hit the desk with a thud, causing him to wake up and fall out of his seat and the class began to laugh.

"Oval Portrait, Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, causing Jessica to give him a confused look for his choice of words. "What is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing." Danny muttered holding his forehead, where a small bruise formed, in pain.

'_We really need to work on his control._' Jessica thought knowing that it was a miracle in itself that no one noticed his arm going intangible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Word on his head banging spread around the school like a wildfire and in the combination of losing his pants earlier that day, Danny was holding his head in shame as everyone but Jessica and Tucker were laughing at him during lunch.

"I can't believe this." Danny muttered in annoyance.

"I know, tightie whities just don't work for you." Tucker said while eating causing Danny to glare while it took all of Jessica's willpower to not laugh at that as her shoulders shook.

"Thanks for the support." Danny said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Tucker continued the joke with a smile. "Hey, maybe you can prank some people when you have the invisibility down."

Danny's eyes widened before grinning as he thought about that. "It would be nice to get back at a few people."

Feeling worried, Jessica gave them a wary look. "Just how exactly would you get them back?" She asked cautiously.

"You know, toilet paper in the lockers, move stuff while invisible." Danny listed them off his fingers. "Nothing to serious, I'm not going to hurt anyone or steal from them."

"And you can totally go into the Girls Locker Room!" Tucker pointed out before he saw Jessica glaring at him. "What? We're fourteen and we're curious!"

"Do you even think about what you say?" Jessica asked him.

"Nope." Tucker answered while Danny was red in the face at the thought of doing that. "Makes life much more enjoyable."

'_I am curious-__**NO!**__ Bad thoughts._' Danny shook his head before groaning. "Great, now I can't get that out of my head."

"Anyways." Jessica decided to change the conversation before it got too out of hand. "Just come over to my place and we'll work on your abilities."

"How?" Danny asked looking hopeful that he would have control over his newfound powers soon.

"Now that…" Danny and Tucker leaned in as Jessica smirked. "Is a secret."

"Really?" Tucker asked as their faces fell causing Jessica to giggle.

As the bell rang to signify lunch ending, Jessica looked at them. "Just come over after school and I'll show you."

When she left, Tucker looked at Danny. "What do you think she has planned?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it'll work-." Danny stopped as he thought about something. "Uh, you know where she lives right?"

Tucker went to answer, only to stop before sighing. "Did not think of that one."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jessica sighed as she was waiting for Danny and Tucker to show up while dressed in a grey shirt and blue sweatpants with her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Where are they-?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh man, I didn't tell them where I lived."

Reaching for her phone to text them, Jessica jumped when it rang except it was the Parker number. "Hello?"

"_Uh hey Jess._" Peter said sounding a little nervous. "_What's up with you?_"

"I'm waiting for Danny and Tucker to show up to help them out with a school project." Jessica felt guilty for lying to Peter, but she wasn't going to give out Danny's secret, Peter would've understood. "Are you alright? You sound different."

"_Y-Yeah._" Peter lied.

"… Peter, I know that something's wrong." Jessica said after a few seconds of silence. "Now what happened?"

"_Uh… Do you remember Daredevil?_" Peter asked while mentally wishing she didn't literally know everything about him.

"Big, wears red, acts like a real life Batman?" Jessica asked curiously. "What about him?"

"_He's putting together a group of people to kill the Kingpin and I'm in it._"

"…" Jessica didn't say anything as she process that.

"_Jess?_" Peter wasn't sure if she hung up or not. "_You there?_"

"Excuse me, I had to clean out the crazy out of my ear." Jessica replied in shock. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"_I don't like it either!_" Peter muttered in frustration. "_But how do I stop all these vigilantes and Fisk?_"

"Alright, first off who's in this group?" Jessica asked sitting down.

"_Uh there's Daredevil and I… A lunatic in white named Moon Knight, two martial artists one of them named Iron Fist, the other is called Shang-Chi and that wacko doctor from those TV commercials Stephen Strange._" Peter listed them pretty quickly. "_But this wacko doctor can actually use magic._"

"Magic?" Jessica said weakly as she processed that. "Can you not have a normal week?"

"_Hey, I've been trying._" Peter protested to that. "_It's not my fault I get pulled in messes like these and then there's the issue with Kitty in Midtown and she practically hates me now-__._"

"Why would she hate you?" Jessica asked in confusion, wondering what the hell happened. "It couldn't be that bad."

"_Well, uh when MJ and I got back together Kitty and I didn't break up._" Peter admitted guiltily. "_After the whole fiasco with Ock, MJ and I kissed and Kitty saw it._"

"… That had to have been the most idiotic thing you have ever done." Jessica said in shock that Peter did that.

"_Don't you think I know that?_" Peter asked as her doorbell rang.

"At this point I don't know." Jessica told him as she headed to the door. "Look for the issue with Daredevil and his group, do what you think is right not what they expect you to do and be clear with them that you're not killing… You're not are you?"

"_Of course not!_" Peter replied.

"Good to know." Jessica opened the door to show Danny and Tucker. "As for that other issue bro, you're on your own."

When she said bro, Danny and Tucker's eyes widened when they realized who she was talking to.

"_I guess I should've expected that-bro?_" Peter caught that last part before shrugging. "_Alright… Hey quick question._"

"Make it quick, I'm in a hurry." Jessica said before looking at Danny and Tucker. "Sorry, I spaced on the address."

"It's cool, we looked you up in the Phone Book." Danny answered with a small grin.

"_Since you're a female clone of me are you into guys or girls?_"

Jessica paused as her face went red. "Crazy says what?" She asked getting confused looks from Danny and Tucker. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"_It's been bothering me lately._" Peter defended himself. "_You're a girl with a guy's mind, so are you straight or are you-?_"

"Good-bye." Jessica hung up before Peter even finished that sentence.

"Uh, what happened?" Tucker asked feeling curious about her red face.

"Let's just say that my brother asked a very embarrassing question and leave it at that." Jessica told him before looking at Danny. "Now should we get started?" She asked her face turning back to its original color.

Danny gave a nod. "The sooner this is over with, the better."

"So what do I do?" Tucker asked wondering how he could help out.

"Just follow me." Jessica said to them as she led them to the basement that was converted to a home gym. "Now the first thing we're going to do is have you change forms."

"Change forms?" Danny asked wondering what she was talking about.

"Do you remember how you looked when you stepped out of the Ghost Portal?" Jessica asked.

As Danny shook his head, Tucker explained. "Dude, you hade pure white hair, glowing green eyes and the Hazmat suit colors were in reverse."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. "All I remember is pain and then I wake up two days later."

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Jessica whispered with her arms crossed before she got an idea. "Maybe it works the same way as your invisibility and intangibility."

"You mean he has to focus?" Tucker asked getting the idea.

"Alright." Danny closed his eyes and focused and for a minute nothing happened before a ring of light appeared around him, but it disappeared. "Nothing." He muttered opening his eyes in disappointment.

"Do it again." Jessica told him.

"Dude, there was a ring of light on you a second ago." Tucker told him, confusing Danny.

"A ring of light?" Danny focused and he felt a surge of warmth as the ring appeared again, only this time it went over his body from his waist to his feet to his hands and to his head before he stood there in the form that he obtained when he walked out of the Ghost Portal. "That felt weird-." Danny stopped when he looked at his hand, to see a ghostly white glove. "Whoa."

Jessica nodded happy that he got this down before her face became one of shock while Tucker had an excited look. "No way." Jessica said in shock.

"Dude!" Tucker looked like Christmas came early.

"What?" Danny asked before wondering why he was feeling weightless.

"You're floating." Tucker pointed out since Jessica was still in shock.

Blinking at that, Danny looked down to see that he was indeed floating. "I guess gravity doesn't work on me." He joked as he began to float around the room before going higher and he was now flying, giving whoops of joy. "This is awesome!"

As he was flying his feet became a tail-like wisp helping his maneuverability. "So we go from working on his invisibility and intangibility to find out that he has other problems." Jessica said before chuckling a bit. "Well, at least we found out about them."

"I know right-?" Danny stopped as the ring appeared again turning him back to normal as he hung comically in midair, before gravity took effect and he fell. "Gah!"

"Danny!" Tucker shouted in panic, as Jessica sprang into action jumping into the air and grabbing him before he fell too far as her feet stuck to the wall. "Whoa."

Danny blinked at that before Jessica put him down while she was still on the wall. "Thanks." Danny muttered not knowing if he would've survived that fall or not.

"No problem." Jessica answered before she saw Tucker shaking his head. "What?"

"You do realize you're showing off by staying on the wall right?" Tucker asked making Jessica remember that she was still on the wall.

"Oh right, it's comfortable." Jessica explained as she jumped to the ground.

"But still, how?" Danny asked interested.

"Oh it's made possible due to a mutagenic cerebellum-wide alteration of my engrams that resulted in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers-." Jessica stopped talking when she noticed that Danny and Tucker were looking at her in confusion and she could tell that they were really lost due to their glazed looks, so she decided to dumb it down a bit. "Just call it my 'Stick-Em' powers." She said with a sigh.

"Got it." Danny said with a nod.

Tucker meanwhile, snickered. "Stick-Em powers?"

"My brother called them that all the time." Jessica explained with a shrug. "But since we now confirmed that your powers are mentally controlled, we can work on your invisibility and intangibility."

"So you want me to focus on a part of my body repeatedly turning it intangible or invisible and back?" Danny questioned, earning a surprised, but pleased look that he got it from Jessica.

"Exactly." Jessica told him. "Just focus on your arm or fingers. Then we'll move on from there."

"Got it, this will be easy." Danny said before his pants turned intangible and this time was wearing underwear with red hearts on them. "Oh come on!"

"Red hearts?" Tucker asked as Danny pulled them back up, but not before he took a picture much to Danny's horror. "Classy."

"Give me the camera." Danny told him before he ended up chasing Tucker for it, causing Jessica to do a face palm.

"I feel like I'm in a room full of Kindergarteners." Jessica muttered in exasperation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two weeks and so far Danny's been doing well, but he has to maintain a constant focus in order for his powers to remain in control and it wasn't easy given that he was a C-Student with the attention span of a gnat on some things, but he was doing well.

"Alright, so to stay in my Ghost form, I need to keep my concentration." Danny summarized as he practiced his maneuverability with flying. "Should be simple enough."

Since he was feeling left out, Jessica had Tucker do some exercises on a treadmill that he desperately needed and the teen didn't mind as long as he kept his tech with him. "It's probably a lot harder than it sounds." Tucker was panting after fifteen minutes on the treadmill.

Jessica was chuckling as she overlooked their training while looking at a few soda cans in the room before doing some rapid fire techniques with her webbing to see how good she was and she only missed three out of seven. "I need to practice." She muttered.

"That's still good." Danny complimented as he landed on the ground and shifted back to his human form. "So how am I doing?"

"A lot better than when you began." Jessica told him as she fired a strand of webbing to hit the other three cans. "So Danny… What exactly are you going to do with your abilities?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Dude, you can totally be a hero." Tucker called out from his spot on the treadmill.

Danny blinked before a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Y-Yeah I could-…" Then he frowned. "But there are no problems here that require a hero."

"And being a hero isn't all fun and games." Jessica said sternly hoping that she could get this through their heads. "It's a harsh life and dangerous."

"H-H-Hey Jessica." Tucker was really panting in exhaustion. "How come you're not a known hero?"

"Well for a short while I was called Spider-Woman." Jessica said getting a weird look. "What? My brother is Spider-Man so why not?"

"I guess." Danny shrugged before frowning. "But why haven't we heard about you?"

"Because I prefer not to be known." Jessica told them before she turned the treadmill off. "And I'm not crazy about stopping crime like P-Spider-Man is." She hoped that they didn't catch her near slip-up.

Thankfully they didn't. "So why does he do this?" Danny asked curiously.

"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility." Jessica answered as she thought about Uncle Ben. "Besides that it's his story to tell not mine." '_Even if it is the same._'

Panting in exhaustion, Tucker put a smile on his face. "Hey you guys want to head to the mall?"

"Sure." Danny said before looking at Jessica. "You coming?"

"Let me get changed." Jessica told them as she went upstairs.

"So are you going to do it?" Tucker asked as Jessica was out of ear shot, referring to him being a hero.

"No." Danny shook his head. "There are a lot of heroes in this world already and I'm not the hero type."

"If you say so." Tucker shrugged.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Fenton Lab, Jack was helping Maddie put a machine together. "This will be a great invention Mads!"

"Yes Jack, it will." Maddie was excited as they worked not noticing the Ghost Portal behind them turning on as two green Ghost squids came out and flew through the ceiling. "What was that?"

As they turned the portal was already off. "Something must've fallen over." Jack deduced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was internally sweating as he focused, trying to keep his powers under control. '_I control it, it doesn't control me._' He mentally chanted.

"Well, at least we're doing something normal." Jessica remarked as they sat in the food court eating. "You holding up okay, Danny?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just hard to keep my concentration up like this." Danny said managing a weak grin.

"You're doing alright so far." Tucker reassured him as he messed with his PDA. "So that's good."

"Yeah but what if people find out?" Danny sighed as he leaned back. "What if my parents find out? I'm afraid of how they'll react."

"Danny they're your parents-." Jessica reminded him, but Danny interrupted her.

"I know, but they're Ghost Hunters and I have these Ghost Powers!" Danny finally confessed his fear over the last few days. "I'm afraid that they'll think I'm a Ghost that killed their son and shoot me."

"Dude." Tucker gave Danny a surprised look. "They wouldn't do that."

Danny chuckled humorlessly. "Oh really, you want to know what my Dad said the day after I woke up making me decide to go to school?" He continued before they could answer. "He said that the first Ghost he finds he'll rip apart molecule by molecule."

Jessica winced, seeing why Danny was afraid right now. "You know we have your back Danny."

"Yeah I-." Danny stopped as he suddenly felt a cold shiver go up his spine and he automatically gave a gasp as a small blue wisp of air came out of his mouth. "What the hell?"

"Uh, what was that?" Tucker asked in confusion.

Jessica shrugged before her eyes widened as her spider-sense went off and there were screams a few seconds later as they turned to see people running from a section of the mall.

"Floating green squids!" Someone shouted.

"Call the police!"

"Forget that! I'm out of here!"

"Don't call the police, call animal control!"

"Floating green squids?" Tucker asked as they got up. "Should we go?"

A green blur raced by them tackling Danny and holding him to the ground as he saw the green squid with red eyes roar in his face. "L-Let go of me!" Danny managed to turn intangible and get out of its grasp.

"Oh man this is-**BAD!**" Tucker screamed as a second squid came through the floor with scaring him.

"Intangibility?" Danny's eyes widened. "These are Ghosts? But how-?" Then he realized how at the same time as Jessica.

"The Ghost Portal." Jessica said causing Danny to look down.

"This is my fault." He muttered seeing the squids go on a rampage through the mall. "If I didn't try to fix that machine this wouldn't have happened."

Seeing a look of determination in Danny's eyes, Jessica mentally groaned. '_Oh no._'

"Guys cover me." Danny ran into the bathroom. "I'm Going Ghost!"

Seeing the flash of light in the bathroom, Danny shot out of it, flying at a high speed towards one of the squids.

"Hey Calamari!" Turning at his voice, the squid was punched and sent flying back by Danny. "Heads up!"

As the squid hit the wall and cracks appeared, Jessica's eyes widened. '_Does he have enhanced strength in this other form?_'

Seeing the other squid coming at him, Jessica fired a strand of webbing on the creatures eyes blinding it, causing it to roar in pain, allowing Danny to move out of the way.

But when the squid shot past him he grabbed it by the tentacles and slammed it face first into the ground causing more cracks to appear.

"Oh yeah." Danny said sounding more confident than he felt. "Who needs the Ghost Busters when you have-." He frowned when he realized he didn't have a name ready. "Uh… I'll get back to it."

Both of the Ghost's shot up and managed to grab hold of him.

"Hey, get off of me." Danny struggled before flying back into the wall getting one to let go.

Tightening its hold, the Ghost began to squeeze the life out of Danny before a strand of webbing latched onto the Ghost's head. "Hey Ectopus." Jessica pulled the Ghost towards her before doing an uppercut. "Leave my friend alone."

The second Ghost shook its head before a food tray slammed into its head knocking it out as Tucker held it with pride. "Hah, take that."

"Nice." Danny commented with a smile before the Ghost he and Jessica took down shot past them, grabbing its friend and disappearing. "Great they got away."

"We should probably get going." Jessica remarked as she heard sirens. "Before we get blamed for this."

"Good idea." Danny grabbed both her and Tucker. "Hold on."

Phasing them through the wall while invisible, Danny gave a whoop of excitement. "It worked."

"… Worked?" Tucker asked after a pregnant pause. "You didn't know if that would work or not?!"

"Not really." Danny admitted sheepishly as he flew them through Amity Park. "But it does."

"That's good to know-." Jessica began before her spider-sense went off again. 'Now what?'

Her question was answered as Danny unintentionally changed back in midair, three stories above the street. "Oh crap." Danny muttered as they fell.

"**I'M TO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!**" Tucker screamed as they fell before Jessica grabbed the back of their shirts with one hand and shot a strand of webbing with her other allowing them to descend to the ground at a more controlled pace but they still crashed when they landed. "Ow."

"Sorry." Danny apologized sheepishly. "I still need to work on that."

"You think?!" Tucker asked sarcastically as he got up.

Shaking her head, Jessica laughed a bit. "Come on, we should probably head home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Danny entered his house, he stopped when he saw his parents loading weapons in their RV. "Uh, what's going on?"

"There's a Ghost sighting at the mall." Maddie explained as she put a gun in a holster. "You're father and I are heading there now."

"That Ghost won't know what hit it." Jack said with excitement.

"For God's sake." Jazz looked at them in annoyance. "I say it was just someone pulling pranks! There are no such things as Ghosts."

Danny chuckled at this before he looked at his parents. "Be careful, it could be a Metahuman or a Mutant that follows that terrorist with the weird helmet." He said not letting out that he knew it was a Ghost.

Jazz paused as she thought about that while Jack and Maddie drove off. "This world is insane." She finally concluded as she went to her room.

Smiling to himself, Danny reached into the fridge and pulled out a soda. "It's good to be home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her, Jessica paused as she heard her phone rang so she walked to it. "Hello?"

"_We need to talk._" Jessica nearly dropped the phone on hearing Fury's voice. "_We have the video footage from the attack on Amity Mall and we would like to know how you are involved with this new Metahuman?_"

Now Jessica's eyes widened that they knew about Danny.

'_Oh crap._'

**To Be Continued…**

**So Danny has a 'little' control over his powers, he's still working out some issues and he fought his first two ghosts without anyone holding his hand throughout the fight, sure he had help but he was able to handle it.**

** Plus I threw in the awkward question from Peter because I think anyone would be curious about that if they were in his position.**

** I hope that you enjoyed how I portrayed him dealing with the aftermath of the accident and now Fury knows about Danny.**

** What happens next, remains to be seen.**

** So let's answer some reviews.**

** Phantom Fan: Good point, but they don't know about Danny being Half-Ghost yet, right now they think he's a Metahuman and I will bring Sam in at some point.**

** Coldblue: Tucker will probably be a Mutant, or not have any powers but he'll be more useful than in the show. I hope I did alright with him in this chapter in the interactions with Danny and Jessica, along with his help in the fight. I'm going to change the things that happen in the DP episodes rather than do a copy to where different things will happen and maybe people will learn about Phantom early on and name him Inviso-Bill early on, just to annoy him . As for SHIELD, I think they'll hire the Fenton's after a few Ghost attacks to make Anti-Ghost weaponry for their organization and I will continue Renegades soon.**

** JP-Rider: Good point, but right now the UM comics are in the Marvel Knights Arc with Spidey and I will have Sam appear, but I think she and Jessica would get along on a lot of things honestly and Sam will be Pro Mutant and support people who are discriminated because of what they do… Or is it Pre Mutant… Anyways I think I have a plan to prevent Ultimatum, but it won't be shown until much later.**

**1337: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**NightMaster000: You'll see and I hope you like how she changed some things already in this chapter.**

** Alright, please review and tell me what you think while I work on the Renegades story!**

**Oh and quick question.**

**How long do you think I should wait before Danny and Tucker find out that Jessica is a clone?**


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Meat

_**Chapter 03: Haunted Meat**_

"Get back here!" Danny shouted as he flew after a blue skinned Ghost wearing giant blue overalls.

"Never!" The Ghost shouted dramatically. "You shall never catch the all-powerful Box Ghost!"

"Is this guy serious?" Jessica asked through the walkie talkie that Tucker got for them since she was at home studying while Tucker was out with Danny.

"This guy is lame." Tucker commented as Danny punched the Ghost into a building. "So why are we bothering with this?"

"Because it's my fault that these Ghosts are out, so I'm dealing with them." Danny explained as the Box Ghost shook his head. "Plus he keeps annoying me!"

"Annoying?" The Box Ghost asked in an offended tone. "I am no annoying! I am horrifying!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Danny mocked while rolling his eyes.

"Grr." The Box Ghost's hands glowed with blue ecto energy as some boxes shot out of a nearby building. "Tremble before my corrugated cardboard fury!"

"… Seriously?" Jessica asked in disbelief as Danny turned intangible to dodge the boxes. "That has to be the worst super villain line I've heard!"

"I know right?" Danny kicked the Box Ghost into the wall knocking him out. "Time to deliver him to the Ghost Zone."

"Which means we have to go." Tucker drawled as Danny nodded.

"See you." Jessica turned her Walkie Talkie off.

Looking at Tucker, Danny had a raised eyebrow. "Is it just me or is she avoiding us?"

"Why would she avoid us?" Tucker asked with a shrug although he was worried as well. "We have the charm, good looks… At least I do."

"You are so modest." Danny sarcastically said.

"I know right?" Tucker had a big grin as Danny grabbed the Box Ghost and took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jessica put her walkie talkie down as she thought about the job Fury wanted her to do.

She already tried to say no to it, but then Fury had to use her clone status and how he could revoke her normal life if she didn't along with Scorpion, who they had locked up and if it was just her then she still would've said no.

But if she does this then Scorpion could also have a normal life considering he's another one of Peter's clones.

"I hate this." Jessica muttered as she looked at the file of Danny's powers she already put in. "Damnit, why couldn't I be normal instead of this?"

Then Jessica thought about how Danny and Tucker would react to this making her grimace because even though they were nice, this was a betrayal of the trust that they put in her.

Jessica thought about calling Peter and telling him about this briefly, but she knew that SHIELD most likely tapped her phone lines along with his and if she tells him then any hopes of Scorpion or her having a normal life would be gone.

"There has to be a way out of this." Jessica muttered before closing the file and heading to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You alright?" Tucker asked as Jessica entered the school. "You've been staying away from Danny and me for the last three weeks."

"Yeah, just family stuff." Jessica answered with a small smile. "Nothing to be concern about."

'_Is this all my life is?_' Jessica thought guiltily. '_Just a couple of lies?_'

"If you say so." Tucker shrugged before seeing a yawning Danny opening his locker. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, the Box Ghost woke up when I went to toss him into the Zone." Danny explained with a tired look. "After he threw a few fragile boxes at me, I managed to knock him back and had to disappear as my parents investigated the noise downstairs."

Jessica winced at that. "Sounds bad." She commented.

Danny gave a small laugh. "Not like they caught me right?" He asked with a smile. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

As he said that, he didn't notice his pants turning intangible and they were left behind as people started to laugh.

"Uh, Danny?" Jessica had a hand over her face.

"Yeah?" Danny didn't get why people were laughing or why he was feeling cold.

"You left your pants a few steps back."

Blinking at the sentence, Danny turned to see his pants and looked down only to go red in embarrassment. "Oh come on." He muttered as he ran to the pants wishing he was able to go invisible without raising any awkward questions.

"Trying a new look, Fenturd?" Dash asked obnoxiously from across the hallway.

Danny glared, knowing he could hurt Dash badly for that comment and he wanted to show he could, but he remembered Jessica telling him that it would've been an abuse of his powers and he mentally groaned as he said nothing back.

"Why didn't you hit him?" Tucker asked as Danny put his pants back on.

"Because if he did and people found out about what he could do he would be getting a lot of grief." Jessica answered for him. "I think Danny made the right choice, even if it doesn't feel like it."

As Jessica left, Danny looked at Tucker with a smirk. "I can't hit him, but all gloves are off with pranking."

In a second, Tucker mirrored his smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dash whistled as he walked to his locker with an invisible Danny following him making fart noises, causing people to laugh as Dash tried to ignore it and looked around for the one responsible.

"Alright, whoever's doing this knock it off!" Dash shouted looking around in anger. "Or I'll pound you into yesterday!"

Danny silently laughed as he kept going.

Opening his locker, Dash screamed as shaving cream spilled out all over him.

So Dash hurried to the Locker Room to take a shower but as the faucet turned on, brown sludge shot out covering him and his towel disappeared causing Dash to scream and Danny was two hallways away laughing his ass off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During lunch, Jessica sat in front of Danny with a look. "I've heard that Dash has been having issues all day." She said in a tone that told him that she knew it was him. "You wouldn't happen to know who it was, right?"

"I don't know, maybe someone doesn't like him." Danny said with a straight face, but it was twitching a bit.

"Come on Jessica, it was a few pranks." Tucker said with a smile. "He does deserve having his ego knocked down a bit."

Jessica gave them a look before sighing. "What the hell?" She muttered knowing she couldn't stop them as Tucker messed with his PDA. "What are you doing?"

"Another prank." Tucker said with a mischievous smile.

It turns out he was hacking the School Intercom and it was saying what he was typing. "_Dash Baxter is a Momma's Boy!_" The Intercom went off causing said subject to go red while the school was laughing. "_Dash Baxter loves teddy bears and unicorns!_"

"Now that's harsh." Jessica remarked knowing that he would suffer that for days.

"I know." Tucker went to log out when he stopped. "Hey, I can change the menu as well." He sounded happy. "Say hello to Meat Supreme week!"

"Tucker." Jessica gave him a look.

"What?" Tucker asked with shock on his face. "It's better than Mystery Meat!"

"Dude, I think we should probably stop." Danny said with wide eyes as Mr. Lancer was approaching them.

"Why?" Tucker asked before seeing Mr. Lancer as he quickly logged out, not noticing that he changed the menu to vegetation by accident.

"Mr. Foley, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the intercom going off would you?" Mr. Lancer asked with his arms crossed.

"No, but I want to meet the guy who did it." Tucker said with a grin.

"Pure genius, I wish we did it." Danny said playing off the fact that they didn't do it.

Jessica shook her head with a small smile.

Mr. Lancer just gave them a look. "I have my eye on you."

As he left, Danny and Tucker busted out laughing.

"So what is with you and meat anyways?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Meat heightens the senses." Tucker said with his arms crossed before smiling. "For example." He sniffed the air near Danny. "You had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive." Danny admitted with a grin.

Jessica now knew why some people avoided them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jessica walked into her room right as her computer went off so feeling curious, she opened it and was surprised to see Peter and a red headed girl with green eyes that she recognized all too well. "Peter?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Hey Jess." Peter waved to the confused teen. "MJ said that she wanted to meet you because as it turns out, she does remember a little bit from that crazy night."

Looking Jessica over, MJ nodded. "She does look a little like you." She remarked to Peter. "Could've easily passed as a long lost twin."

"Uh… Thanks?" Jessica felt her face go red a bit at seeing MJ remembering Peter's feelings for her.

Peter noticed and smiled. "So about my question-."

"Bring it up again and I will hang up on you." Jessica warned while MJ looked confused. "Or better yet, I'll tell MJ about first grade."

Peter went pale as he thought about an old memory. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"What are you two talking about?" MJ asked in confusion.

"Oh well you see." Jessica took pride at Peter's panicked face. "During First Grade there was an incident with Peter that involved a hamster and a rubber chicken-."

"Alright!" Peter cut her off looking mortified. "I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you." Jessica said with a smile.

MJ still looked confused, but she shook her head. "So are you swinging about in Illinois?" She asked curiously.

Jessica surprised her by shaking her head. "No need for it, sure there are the annoying Ghosts-."

"Ghosts?!" MJ and Peter asked in shock making Jessica wince at her slip-up.

"Uh…" Jessica smiled weakly. "You guys wouldn't mind keeping it to yourselves right?"

But Peter sighed. "Of course, if Norwegian Gods can exist and a Sorcerer, why not Ghosts?"

"Exactly what I thought." Jessica muttered under her breath before changing the subject. "How's Aunt May?"

"Oh she's doing a lot better." Peter said flashing a smile. "She's still getting used to my after-school job, but she's accepting that I won't give up."

"Yeah he's too stubborn to do so." MJ said messing with Peter's hair much to his chagrin.

"Nobody knows that better than us right?" Jessica joked causing MJ to smile.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." MJ said causing Peter to groan.

"Great, you two are teaming up on me." Peter muttered.

"It'll be three when Gwen moves back in." MJ reminded Peter causing Jessica to blink in shock.

"What?"

"Oh right." Peter smiled again. "They managed to separate the red goo that calls itself Carnage from Gwen so she's going to be able to go back to school soon."

"That's great." Jessica said before frowning. "But everyone knows that she died."

"Her cover story is that she went into the Witness Protection Program." MJ explained to her before smiling mischievously. "So since you're a Girl, you met any boys?"

Jessica went red while Peter was trying not to be too disturb about this, since Jessica was technically him.

But he couldn't resist this. "She's friends with two."

"Wow, you're really moving along." MJ joked earning a glare from Jessica.

"If we were in the same room I would get you guys for those comments." Jessica said with her face still red. "Danny and Tucker are just friends."

"That's how they all start." MJ said with a smile.

"Funny." Jessica drawled. "But I'm still getting used to this so no talking about dating, are we clear?"

Peter winced thinking about that. "Deal." He said giving MJ a look as she nodded.

"So how's your new life?" MJ decided to ask.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning was pretty peaceful to Danny as he was eating cereal while his Mom was working on a machine and his sister was trying to ignore his Mom working while eating a book that was called 'Surviving Adolescence through Psychology' making Danny want to roll his eyes.

He did so as his hand turned intangible causing him to drop the spoon and in a near panic attack he hid his hand.

Sure, he has some control over his powers, but they're still going off by themselves whenever he wasn't focusing and he can't focus twenty-four seven.

Not noticing his discomfort, Maddie smiled as she put the wrench down. "Okay just two more days and it's done."

Jack came in at the last two words. "It's done?" He asked as he grabbed the machine before Maddie could say it wasn't. "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses Satellite Signals to lead us straight to the Ghosts!"

Danny's eyes went wide as Jazz scoffed. "It uses what to track what?" He asked hoping he heard wrong.

"It won't work." Jazz muttered.

"_Welcome to the Fenton Finder, a Ghost is nearby._" The machine spoke up as Danny stood up and backed away slowly. "_Walk forward._"

Grinning excitedly, Jack followed the instructions as Maddie smiled lightly and followed him before they came upon Danny backed into the wall.

"_Ghost found._" The Fenton Finder said pointing to Danny who smiled sheepishly. "_Thank you for using the Fenton Finder._"

"What?" Jack looked at the machine before looking at Maddie. "That can't be right."

As Jack and Maddie looked at the machine, Danny turned intangible and nearly fell through the wall causing him to sigh. "Actually." He said gaining their attention after he turned tangible. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

Danny didn't know what he was thinking, but he was taking a leap of faith here before Jazz closed her book. "That's not all you need Danny." She said walking up to him and lightly pushing Jack and Maddie away from him. "You need guidance and parents that can provide it."

"Now Jazz I know that what your father and I do is weird." Maddie began already having this conversation a hundred times. "But you're only-."

"Sixteen." Jazz interrupted as Danny began to slowly edge away from the kitchen and out the door. "Physically but mentally I am an adult and I won't allow your sick obsession with Ghosts be imprinted on him-."

Jazz finally noticed that Danny slipped out.

Looking at their parents, Jazz nodded. "I'll go give him a ride to school since you two are so obsessed with Ghosts."

As she left, Maddie frowned. "Weird, Jazz never offers to drive Danny to school."

"That can only mean one thing." Jack glared at where Jazz left. "That's not our daughter, it's a Ghost."

"Or maybe she's right?" Maddie asked with a raised eyebrow wondering how Jack came to that conclusion.

Jack shrugged. "That too." But he was still going with his Ghost overshadowing his teenage daughter theory.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think I should tell them." Danny said as he walked between Jessica and Tucker in the school hallway.

"I thought the point was to not tell them." Tucker remarked, knowing exactly what Danny was talking about.

"What brought it up?" Jessica asked curiously.

"They made a machine that tracks Ghosts and it tracked me." Danny explained before sighing. "Also if they can make a machine that accidently gave me Ghost powers then why can't they make something that'll turn me back to normal?"

"It's your choice." Jessica told him with a shrug.

"But why would you want to get rid of your powers?" Tucker asked getting a look of disbelief from Danny.

"If anyone sees me I'll go from geek to freak!" Danny said as his legs turned intangible and he was falling slowly through the floor.

"Kind of what you're doing now?" Tucker asked getting Danny to look down and gave a cry of surprise as Jessica and Tucker pulled him up.

"Damnit!" Danny muttered in anger.

"Look, you may have Ghost Powers, but it could've been much worse." Jessica told him. "You could've ended up dying and not getting powers or not having your memory of anything."

"I guess." Danny muttered as they left to go to class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure about this?" Maddie asked as Jack worked on a vacuum like weapon in the Fenton Lab.

"Of course Mads!" Jack said with a grin. "The Fenton Extractor will suck the Ghost right out of Jazz!"

"But what if we're wrong!" Maddie tried to get through to her husband. "What if we accidently hurt her?"

Jack smiled softly. "Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans… As long as it doesn't get into your hair-." As he said that it turned on and ripped some hair out. "**GAH!**"

"Jack!" Maddie ran to him as the Ghost Portal opened and a green skinned Ghost wearing a pink suit and a white apron and yellow rubber gloves.

"Someone changed the menu." She said in a small caring voice as she floated through the ceiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the hell?" Danny asked as lunch was serving grass on a bun. "Tucker?"

"I don't know." Tucker commented. "I was trying to make Meat Supreme, not this garbage!"

"This is why I bring lunch from home." Jessica commented as she saw mud pies made of actual mud. "But, never interfere with the menu again."

"You have no complaints from me." Tucker muttered because Mr. Lancer knew it was him and took his PDA away, putting the boy through withdrawals and the school glaring at him.

While Tucker was still going through his withdrawals, Danny decided to just try the grass on a bun and ended up choking a bit causing Jessica to slap his back to help him out. "This is edible?!" Danny asked in shock.

"What isn't?" Jessica asked with a shrug.

Danny went to reply when he gasped as his Ghost Sense went off before seeing a Ghost dressed like a Lunch Lady floating through the kitchen. "Uh guys I think we have a problem."

"**FENTON!**" Mud slammed into the back of Danny's head covering his hair and he gulped.

"Make that two problems."

Dash pulled Danny out of his seat and had him lifted up by the front of his shirt. "I know this is somehow your fault Fenton!"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Danny protested before he saw Dash with a plate of mud pies. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Since you caused this, you're going to eat this." Dash said pulling his hand back and Danny glared at Tucker for getting him into this mess, while he shrugged apologetically.

"**GARBAGE FIGHT!**" Jessica yelled grabbing someone's plate and throwing it into Dash's face, causing him to drop Danny, who quickly ran out of the line of fire, as the Cafeteria erupted into a war zone. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said gratefully as they crawled through the crowd avoiding the flying food. "Nice distraction too."

"So what's problem one?" Tucker asked referring to Danny's comment before Dash interrupted.

"Ghost in the Cafeteria." Danny explained as the three of them peeked their heads in to see the Ghost doing nothing but looking through a book.

"Shouldn't be so tough." Tucker said out loud. "She looks a bit like my Grandma."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a Bingo Hall?" Danny asked as they entered.

"Guys?" Jessica's spider-sense gave a small buzz, enough for her to be wary.

"Relax." Danny said with a smile as they walked up to the Lunch Lady Ghost. "This Ghost actually seems nice."

Turning at their voices, the Lunch Lady smiled sweetly. "Why hello children, perhaps you can help me." She said in a sweet tone. "Today's lunch is Meatloaf but I don't see the Meatloaf, did someone change the menu?"

"It was an accident." Tucker muttered loud enough for the Lunch Lady to hear him.

At that point, Jessica's Spider-Sense went on full blast.

"**YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!**" The Lunch Lady roared as the air temperature dropped and she had a crazed look in her eyes. "**THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!**"

With a roar, wind gusted around them.

'_Wind… Indoors?_' Jessica thought in confusion before Danny spoke up.

"Guys get behind me!"

Tucker did so without hesitation since the Ghosts wrath was focused on him while Jessica got in a stance. "I can take care of myself, thanks." Jessica told Danny.

"Guys, focus!" Tucker said pointing at the enraged Ghost.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he changed.

'_That's the second time he shouted that._' Jessica raised an eyebrow. '_Did he seriously choose a battle cry?_'

Now in his Ghost Form, Danny flew up to the Lunch Lady. "I uh… Command you to go away… Please?" He squeaked that last word.

The Lunch Lady's response was to telekinetically throw plates at him as he went intangible.

"You need to act more confident." Jessica told him as she summersaulted off the counter, kicking the Lunch Lady back. "Try some Witty Banter." To prove her point, Jessica turned to the Lunch Lady. "Why so touchy? Did you lose in Bingo?"

The Lunch Lady glared at her for that annoying remark, as Danny got the idea. "No, she probably can't find her false teeth." He joked causing her eye to twitch.

"Nice." Jessica commented on seeing how calm Danny was. '_Witty Banter is always a good coping mechanism._'

Roaring, the Lunch Lady shot the dishes at Tucker but Danny got in front of them and managed to catch them, with some in his teeth for good measure.

Flying to put them down on the counter, Danny sighed. "Well, if this whole superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a busboy." He commented dryly before the ovens began to shake.

"**LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES!**" The Lunch Lady screamed before smiling sweetly again. "Anyone want cake?"

Giving each other weird looks, Danny, Tucker and Jessica nodded warily wondering what the hell was going on.

"**TOO BAD!**" The Lunch Lady roared at them. "Children who change my menu don't get dessert!"

With that the ovens opened up and shot green flames at them so thinking quickly, Danny grabbed both Tucker and Jessica, before turning them all intangible and going through the wall.

"Nice save man." Tucker said gratefully.

"Thanks but this Ghost is a lot different from the Ectopus and the Box Ghost." Danny commented as the hallway air chilled.

Jessica's spider-sense went off as the school lockers shot open with papers, books and pencils flying around them. "Great, this one doesn't give up."

Then Tucker stiffened as he sniffed the air. "Steak." He muttered as he saw meat flying from somewhere. "Rib-eye… Medium Rare. But where did all this meat come from?"

"Does it matter?" Jessica asked rhetorically as the Lunch Lady was now a monster made entirely of meat. "We have Meatzilla to deal with here."

The Lunch Lady marched towards them. "Prepare to find out why Meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Then she smiled. "Cookie?" She offered.

Learning their lesson from last time, the three teens shook their heads.

"**THEN PERISH!**"

Danny got in front of his friends. "Forget it!" He told the ghost. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" With that he got ready to fight only for his powers to shut off and he was back in his human form. "Whoops… I uh didn't mean to do that."

Extending her arm, the Lunch Lady slammed both Danny and Tucker into the lockers as Jessica already moved out of the way. "I got this!" Jessica threw her fist forward only to get stuck with her fist inside the meat. "In hindsight, I probably should've seen this coming."

Roaring in fury, the Lunch Lady took off with Jessica in tow.

Shaking his head, Tucker helped Danny up. "Come on change back, we have to go."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer's voice said sternly behind them and they turned to see him with a glaring Dash who had mud covering his head. "Now, care to explain this mess?"

Looking around at the trashed lockers and destroyed school property, Danny chuckled nervously. "We were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Lancer's Office he got their forms out. "Let's see Tucker Foley, chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering near the girl's locker room." Tucker smirked at that last one while Danny rolled his eyes. "Danny Fenton, thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month."

'_Three guesses why._' Danny thought solemnly.

"Banned for life from handling all fragile school property." Mr. Lancer then opened a slightly new folder. "Jessica Drew, straight-A student from Midtown High, no problems… Now you two had no serious mischief before today so tell me." He leaned in on them. "**WHAT POSSESSED THE TWO OF YOU TO TRASH THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA WITH YOUR FRIEND?!**"

"Dash started it he threw-." Danny began before Mr. Lancer interrupted him.

"Four touchdown passes in the last game and is free from scorn." Dash had a smug look as Mr. Lancer continued. "You two however are not."

"That's just favoritism right there." Tucker commented.

"I'll be back to decide your punishment after I take care of some business." Mr. Lancer said as he left the office. "Mr. Baxter, watch the door."

Dash smirked as he waited outside the room.

"We have to find Jessica." Tucker stated getting up. "Who knows what that Ghost is doing to her?"

"But how do we find them-?" Danny stopped talking as Tucker sniffed the air.

"That steak is still in the building, two-hundred yards tops!"

Danny grinned as he went Ghost. "Hello Bloodhound Foley." He joked as he grabbed Tucker and phased through the floor right as Mr. Lancer walked back in holding two brooms.

"Gentlemen, your punishment will be-." His eyes widened at the empty room while Dash was wondering how they got past him. "Worse than you can imagine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Seriously?" Jessica asked buried up to her neck in meat to where she couldn't move. "That's your evil plan? Make me eat meat?"

"**SILENCE!**" The Lunch Lady roared in Jessica's face causing her to scrunch up her nose. "You're skin and bones! You need meat! Now Chicken or Fish?"

"Don't you think you're being a wee-bit overdramatic?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow at the weirdness of this situation. "I mean I was expecting a take over the world plot here but Shocker is a better villain than you are and believe me when I say that's saying something."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was literally using Tucker as a tracker by holding him forward, before they made it to the basement to see boxes upon boxes of meat. "Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker broke free of Danny's grasp as he held his hands together before hugging a box. "I dreamt of this but I never thought I would live to see it."

By that point, Danny decided to ask a good question. "How is it that I have the Ghost Powers and you're the weird kid?"

Sniffing the air, Tucker took off with Danny right behind him before they saw the Lunch Lady trying to shovel meat in Jessica's mouth. "Come on, open wide."

Jessica saw them and her eyes were pleading for them to stop this embarrassment.

"I'll get the Ghost." Danny told Tucker. "You find a way to get Jessica out of that pile of meat."

"Way ahead of you." Tucker replied holding up a fork and a knife.

"Where did you get-?" Danny sighed with a face palm. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

With that said, Danny shot forward nailing the Lunch Lady in the face and sending her flying to the other side of the room.

Turning back to Tucker, Jessica's face fell when she saw him cutting into the meat. "I'll have you free in no time Jessica!" He promised.

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

Danny meanwhile jumped into the air, doing a front flip as he came in for a gravity induced kick before the Lunch Lady just grabbed him by his ankle. "Uh… Can we talk about this?" Danny asked with a nervous smile.

In a second, Danny was sent flying through two boxes.

"You need discipline!" The Lunch Lady created whips made of meat and tried to whip Danny as he moved trying to avoid getting hit.

"Sorry, but I don't have a whip fetish." Danny commented before he could stop himself and he nearly fell over laughing at the Lunch Lady's face.

"**INSOLENT CHILD!**" The Lunch Lady roared as all of the boxes of meat exploded with them racing towards her, even the meat keeping Jessica raced towards her, allowing Jessica to be free.

Now nearly touching the ceiling, the Lunch Lady roared as her fist extended knocking Danny back again.

"Helps on the way buddy!" Tucker said bravely holding up his silverware earning a deadpanned look from both Jessica and the Lunch Lady.

"How exactly would that help?" Jessica asked before her spider-sense went off and she dove in grabbing Tucker before jumping above the meat as she shot a strand of webbing and swung away from the creature. "You don't see Spider-Man or Captain America going through this." She muttered, trying to keep from being smashed by the Lunch Lady, as she kept taking swiped at them.

Shaking his head, Danny saw Jessica and Tucker in trouble so he flew after them and grabbed them before turning intangible and this time he didn't stop until he was a few blocks away but now he was panting.

"Wow, that was scary." Tucker commented with a shiver.

"Nothing we can't-h-hand-." Danny's eyes closed as he fell to the ground as they rolled with the momentum before Danny turned back to normal while unconscious.

"Great." Jessica muttered as she grabbed his legs while Tucker got the arms and they started to carry Danny to his house while ignoring the weird looks they got from walking through the streets. "You do realize I could've easily web swung us there."

"But that wouldn't have kept you on a low profile." Tucker pointed out making Jessica shrug.

"True."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jazz stopped as she entered the house. "Mom? Dad?" Walking further, the door slammed shut before smoke grenades went off.

"Now Maddie! I'm going in, cover me!"

As the smoke cleared, Jazz had her arms crossed while the Fenton Extractor was pulling on her hair and both Jack and Maddie were holding onto her feet before they slowly let go.

"This is all going in my memoir." Jazz muttered in humiliation as she stormed off.

Then the door opened again showing Jessica and Tucker carrying Danny causing his parents to look alarmed.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day." Tucker spoke fast as Jessica nodded quickly. "Poor Danny nodded off."

"We didn't have the heart to wake him up." Jessica inputted as they carried him past his parents view. "So we figured we could get him home."

"We'll go ahead and take him to his room." Tucker finished as they made it up the stairs while Jack had a suspicious look on his face.

Noticing the look, Maddie shook her head. "Jack, Danny is not a Ghost."

"You're right." Looking in the next room to see Jazz trying to pull the Fenton Extractor out of her hair, Jack narrowed his eyes. "Jazz is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I honestly can't believe they didn't ask any questions." Jessica commented as they hefted Danny onto his bed.

Tucker chuckled. "If it was anyone else's parents they would've, but the Fenton's are cool in not asking them."

"But how are we going to win against this Ghost?" Jessica asked as Danny slept. "Physical attacks aren't doing anything and that's basically all Danny and I can do."

"I could try to eat the meat away." Tucker offered a little too hopefully.

Jessica gave him a look. "There's no way you can eat all that meat."

Tucker puffed his chest out. "I'm willing to try." He said with a smirk.

"… Tucker if we can't stop this Lunch Lady, then we may have to call the Ultimates in." Jessica said.

"We can't." Tucker said looking at Jessica in shock. "If we do that, then we'll have to give up Danny's secret and that's something I'm not doing."

On hearing that, Jessica felt another twinge of guilt because she had that file sitting on her desk back home, but before more could be said about the matter, Danny groaned as his eyes opened before he panicked. "What's going on?!"

"You fell asleep and we brought you home." Tucker told him before looking solemn. "You've been out for four days."

"**FOUR DAYS?!**" Danny shot up in fear as Tucker laughed.

"Nah, it's only been a couple of hours."

"Don't do that." Jessica glared at Tucker. "He has enough to worry about with this Ghost on the loose."

"You don't think I don't know that?!" Tucker whirled on her.

"You act like it sometimes." Jessica said before she could stop herself.

"**GUYS!**" Danny interrupted them before the argument got too far. "Look, can we continue this after this Ghost is back in the Zone?"

"Right… Sorry." Tucker apologized after taking a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah." Jessica backed down as well before looking at Danny. "Wait, don't your parents have weapons to use against Ghosts?"

"Untested." Danny stated firmly before Tucker's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Sounds like some much needed field test."

Danny went to protest but he stopped remembering how easily the Lunch Lady took him and Jessica down. "Alright, are my parents in there?"

"Actually they just left in the RV." Jessica answered looking out the window.

"That's all I needed to know." Danny said as he focused and went Ghost before grabbing them and heading to the basement.

"So what weapons?" Tucker asked as Danny put his hand on a scanner and it opened up. "DNA scanner?"

"Only works for Fenton's." Danny said with a cheeky smile as the weapons locker showed a large amount of Ecto Weapons from Rifles to Pistols. "My parents said that these shoot ecto energy, and how they got ecto energy before making the Ghost Portal is beyond me, but if they work then we have a good arsenal right here."

Tucker whistled as he picked up a rifle. "Amazing what tech can do."

Jessica grimaced. "Uh, do you have anything that's not a gun?" She asked remembering that Uncle Ben was killed by one and she has memories of Peter being shot at too many times to hold one.

Danny raised an eyebrow at that before he kept looking. "Well there's the Fenton Gloves but they're still being made." He commented looking at her. "Once they're done I can get you a copy since it allows physical combat with them."

"Thanks." Jessica said with a smile before she looked over to see a silver thermos with a green F emblem on it. "What's this?"

Looking over, Danny chuckled. "Oh that's the Fenton Thermos." He explained as Tucker was loading up on weapons. "It's designed to capture and contain Ghosts for study or to put back into the Zone, but it's never been tested."

"No time like the present." Jessica quipped tossing the Thermos to him.

"Yeah I guess." Danny muttered before turning to see Tucker with two rifles strapped to his back and holding two pistols.

"No way I can be useless with these." Tucker remarked with a wild grin.

"Useless?" Danny gave Tucker a look. "Dude, you're not useless."

"You're kidding." Tucker said dryly. "You have superpowers, hell Jessica has superpowers. Me? I'm just a tech geek."

"No you're my best friend." Danny reassured him with a smile. "You've had my back since Daycare and you accepted me when I got my powers. As far as I see it, you are not useless! I have trust in you. In both of you." He added to Jessica.

Jessica nearly winced feeling another pang of guilt on hearing Danny say that when she was technically betraying his trust.

"So now we look for this Ghost?" Tucker asked as they left the house, via Danny's flying.

"I'll catch up to you guys." Jessica said coming to a decision as she let go of Danny's arm to their shock before web swinging through Amity Park.

"You know what she's up to?" Danny asked as Jessica got out of sight.

"Beat's me." Tucker said shrugging his shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On getting to her room, Jessica narrowed her eyes when she saw the file on Danny as she picked it up and made a choice. "I'm sorry Scorpion." She muttered as she went to the fireplace and tossed it in after lighting it.

Once it was burnt, Jessica opened the closet and brought out a silver suitcase and opened it to show a dark red suit with a white spider symbol on the front and two white eye sockets with reflective lenses. As she switched to it before pulling the mask up to her forehead, letting her hair fall out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Thwip._

Danny and Tucker heard the sound of Jessica web-swinging as they made it to the school.

"Well at least she's on her way." Tucker muttered as he turned when she landed near them only to whistle in shock.

Following his gaze, Danny felt his mouth drop open when he saw Jessica in the skintight costume that practically hugged her body.

"Wow Jess, I have to say it doesn't leave much to the imagination." Tucker commented with a smile, causing Jessica to glare at him through her mask.

"If you guys don't stop staring I will web you." She threatened holding her fingers up.

Danny quickly closed his mouth and looked away while Tucker grinned at the unintended innuendo.

"So what's the plan?" Jessica asked walking over to them.

"We go in there, take her down and send her back to the Zone." Danny explained with a smile.

"…" Tucker and Jessica both stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

Tucker answered him. "So the plan is that there is no plan?"

Danny went to answer back when his Ghost Sense went off.

Jessica tensed as her Spider-Sense went off before they heard a roar and they saw a towering Meat Monster that was at least five stories tall.

"Rethought that plan yet?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Trying to." Danny answered back as the Lunch Lady brought her fist down causing Danny to grab Tucker and move while Jessica swung out of the way. "I'm just glad it's the middle of the night."

"Plan!" Jessica reminded him.

"Alright, Tucker I'm going to drop you off on a nearby building, use that rifle with the scope and snipe her… You have shot a gun before right?"

"It'll be just like D.O.O.M." Tucker answered with a smirk.

"… In that case aim." Danny remarked dryly not wanting to be shot with Friendly Fire. "Jessica stay with him just in case she comes at him so he has a way to escape."

"What about you?" Jessica asked as Danny deposited Tucker on a nearby building.

"I'm going to fight her." Danny answered taking off at the Lunch Lady as Tucker readied the Rifle.

"Alright, I can do this." Tucker muttered as he messed with the scope to get a good aim.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I must be insane." Danny muttered as he twisted in midair to deliver a quick only for his foot to get stuck. "Right, no physical contact."

The Lunch Lady just swatted him to the ground where he caused a crater landing.

"Ow."

"Look at you." The Lunch Lady roared. "You're skin and bones! You need meat!"

"Sorry but the last thing I need is a psycho dictating what I eat." Danny commented getting up trying to find a way to fight her before his eyes landed on the power lines behind the Ghost and he smirked.

Flying off he blew a raspberry at the Ghost annoying her as she tried to punch him.

"Missed me." Danny taunted moving up before bending his body at an impossible angle. "Missed me again." '_Huh, so I'm flexible, that's good._'

Roaring in fury, the Lunch Lady came at him. "Hold still Ghost Child!"

"So you can hit me?" Danny commented positioning himself in front of the lines, trying to keep her attention on him. "I'm not an idiot Granny; maybe you need your meds."

Narrowing her eyes, the Lunch Lady lunged without thinking as Danny flew up to reveal the Power lines and her eyes widened as she tried to stop herself but it was too late and in a second she was being electrocuted.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" The Lunch Lady roared as the meat began to fall off cooked and before long the Lunch Lady floated there holding her head in pain.

"Hey Granny!" Turning around, Danny punched her in the face sending her flying back. "**TUCKER NOW!**"

A shot went off as green energy slammed into the Lunch Lady's side causing her to hiss in pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh yeah, who's bad?" Tucker gloated with a grin before looking at Jessica. "What do you think?"

"Not to panic, but I think we should move, like right now." Jessica said in a quickly panicking tone.

Turning back around, Tucker's eyes widened at seeing the Lunch Lady coming right towards them. "Now would be nice."

Jessica quickly grabbed him and jumped off the building, before Danny caught up with the Lunch Lady and tackled her into the building which was abandoned, thankfully.

"Get off!" The Lunch Lady roared as she backhanded Danny into the wall. "You will learn why meat is the greatest of food groups."

"Not today old lady." Danny quipped as he pulled out the Thermos. "Please work." Uncapping it he pointed it at the Lunch Lady and pressed the button.

At first it didn't work as the Lunch Lady came at him before it began to hum and clear blue energy shot out, surrounding the Lunch Lady. "W-Wha?" The Lunch Lady asked as she felt herself being pulled in. "**N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Once the light show ended, Danny quickly capped the Thermos with a smile. "My parents have their moments."

"Danny?" Tucker called through the hole in the ceiling. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny flew back up there holding the Thermos proudly. "We got her."

"Nice job." Jessica congratulated to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny still had the proud smile before looking at Tucker. "Man, you were awesome with that shot!"

"I know." Tucker was still surprised he managed to do that but he was happy.

"Great, something else to boost his ego." Jessica remarked with a smile.

"When you're as awesome as me, you can do many things." Tucker said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in school the next day despite the mysterious appearance of the crater near the football field and the meat on the ground, Danny was having a good day. "We stopped the bad guy, saved the school and no one got injured." He listed the accomplishments off his fingers. "I think we're-."

"In a world of trouble." Mr. Lancer said behind them causing Danny and Tucker's eyes to widen as they remembered they practically ditched Mr. Lancer yesterday.

"Uh, is that a new shirt?" Tucker tried weakly before he and Danny were dragged off towards the office.

"I probably don't want to know." Jessica remarked as she reached her locker only for her phone to go off and as she looked at the number, she ran into the girls restroom and checked to make sure she was alone. "What Fury?"

"_Do you have the files?_"

"How about this." Jessica said with a lot of venom in her voice. "I am not doing this!"

"_We have a deal-._"

"It's not worth it." Jessica interrupted before he could finish. "Danny is my friend, one of my only friends and I am not betraying his trust in doing this! You want that information Fury you get it yourself! Isn't that what you do?" Fury didn't say anything, so Jessica continued. "Now as for you threatening to revoke my civilian status, do your worst."

With that she hung up on him.

'_… I know this is going to come back and haunt me._' Jessica thought to herself as she left, but she felt a lot better without the guilt hanging over her.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay first off, I know Fury is cool and all but let's face it, he can be kind of a douche at times like when he tricked Reed into opening a portal to another dimension and nearly destroy it by accident in the Ultimate Power Arc, so I figured he would pull this.**

** Now I hope I did alright with the chapter featuring the first DP episode with some new twists to it and I hope I had everyone in character.**

** But for now let's answer some reviews.**

** JP-Rider: Good idea on Dash and Pauline being prejudice like that, it would fit in their characters… Although they would accept Phantom like in the show, but anyone else they would hate.**

** NightMaster000: It will but for right now it's still a secret.**

** James Phantom: Good call right there.**

** Coldblue: I will make Tucker a mutant, I can promise that. As for Jessica, well I'm having her still trying to sort that out, she will feel weird around both genders for a while because anyone would in her situation, right? I think I handled the problem between Fury and Jessica pretty realistically with Jessica at first following through to help Scorpion, but her guilt got to her before she went through with it and she had to make a choice. This wouldn't be an Ultimate Marvel crossover without the heroes and villains showing up now would it? And I will make Vlad dangerous and more ruthless because he had a lot of potential in the show that was never explored.**

** Alright, I'm signing out so please read and review!**


End file.
